1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable floor system and in particular to an improved locking assembly and mounting system for the locking assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable floors generally have a number of interlocking, rectangular sections or panels and are used for providing an extended hard surface that may be set up over carpeting or other surfaces on a temporary basis, by joining the floor sections together in an edge-to-edge relationship. Locks or other connectors are provided along the edges of the panels to secure the adjacent panels together to form the extended floor surface.
Portable floors are used for a variety of purposes and are particularly useful in the hospitality and entertainment industry. It is often desired to provide a temporary smooth hard surface for dancing or other activities that can be removed so the space may be used for other activities. Floors are usually connected together in an edge-to-edge fashion with releasable locks along their edges. A portable floor of this general type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,919, which discloses floor panels with each floor panel having an extruded tongue section along certain edges and a complementary extended groove section along certain other edges. The adjoining sections can be fitted together in an edge-to-edge relationship by a tongue and groove arrangement and held in place by threaded locking screws mounted above the grooves to engage notches in the tongue members. Although the portable floor disclosed in that patent has been successful in providing a convenient and efficient portable floor, further improvements are possible.
Another patent showing portable floors is U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,881. Cam-type rotary locks having complementary male and female members on the edge of the panels are used to engage and lock the panels together in proper alignment. Although the cam-type rotary locks are an improvement, there are challenges with mounting such locks. As weight is a concern in the portable floor panels, it is often desired to utilize a panel construction having a light weight core panel to reduce overall weight. Although using core materials such as foam, honeycomb or balsa wood aids in reducing weight, these materials are not suitable as a mounting structure. Prior methods of mounting the rotary locks to the floor panel with a core that provides little support is difficult. Moreover, such systems are difficult to replace when failure occurs. Typically, a portion of the core is removed and a wood block is inserted for mounting by joint connector nuts and bolts or mounting using standard wood screws. Such a system requires a precise alignment for a joint connector bolt inserting into a complementary joint connector nut having a complementary orifice. Great precision is required for aligning the nuts and bolts. Moreover, such systems using either wood screws or joint connector require drilling of a pilot hole. Improper positioning of such pilot holes may ruin the panel during the manufacturing process.
In addition, such systems are difficult to repair should failure occur. Although the rotary locks are generally held by at least two screws or joint connector bolts, they typically have four mounting holes. However, due to the proximity between the holes, if failure occurs, the adjacent hole is typically too close to the position of the failure to allow for repair and mounting of a separate joint connector nut and bolt.
A further problem is the precise alignment that is required and the special manufacturing methods needed to align all of the various elements. The anchoring block and the rotary lock member are also spaced apart with light weight core material or alternate fill material between the elements when mounted so that when force is applied, the material between the wood block and the lock member can collapse, which can lead to failure and/or misalignment.
Another problem with portable floors is alignment of wood grain surfaces to provide continuity. Due to imprecise manufacturing, floors that have aligned wood grains have been difficult to achieve. It can be appreciated that a method that provides for properly aligning and orienting the wood grain so that the pattern on the top surface is consistently placed so that each panel has an identical appearance and aligns with any other panel improves overall appearance of the floor system.
It can be seen that a new portable floor system using new and improved portable floor panels is needed that overcomes the problems related to locking assemblies and their mounting. Such a system should provide for simple and easy insertion and manufacture of the floor panel and the locking devices. Such a system should also eliminate soft core material between the locking member and the anchoring element. Such a system should also improve alignment and provide a light weight anchor that is easily replaced should failure occur. The present invention addresses these, as well as other problems associated with portable floor systems.